


If I Had a Hammer

by merisunshine36



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/pseuds/merisunshine36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't deal with being left alone very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had a Hammer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leftarrow).



> Cleaned up from the original version posted for the challenge "Welcome Home...Never Leave Again" at st_respect.

Kirk glares at the screw, then at the screwdriver which, in his humble opinion, is not really living up to its name at the moment. He lines up the drill bit with the screw head, applies steady but firm pressure to hold the screw in place, pulls the drill trigger and—

It goes in crooked. Again.

Fuck.

So maybe he's a little out of sorts right now, because he got some expected shore leave and made a few transporter hops home to surprise Pike with a little shore leave hanky-panky, only to find that he's gone for the day…with Number One.

Given Chris' tendency to be a legs man, and Number One's impressive skill in the bedroom arts, and knowing that she has legs that stretch for days, he is pretty sure they're not playing 3-D chess.

Not that he minds.

But why the heck didn't they invite him too?

He reverses the screw carefully, aims again, and hits home this time. There! Second wall finished. He steps back to admire his work, which looks a little lopsided, but is structurally sound.

At least, he hopes it's structurally sound.

Pike and One slide to the back of the mind as he whiles away the hours swearing and hammering, absorbing the good Earth heat and working up a good Earth sweat. It's good to be home again.

He nearly drives a hammer into his thumb when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him.

"What's all this about, Kirk?"

It's Pike, and One. He's wearing slightly slouchy black jeans and a faded navy blue polo, hands in his pockets, face stern but eyes sparkling with laughter. One his next to him, almost-but-not-quite pressed to Pike's side, and her eyebrow is so high up in the air that it would give Spock a run for his money.

"It appears to be a miniature dwelling," Number One remarks.

Jim blushes. It had seemed such a good idea at the time. "It's a tree house. You know, for Joanna. Bones' little girl."

Pike looks puzzled. And hot. Puzzlingly hot. "Then why is it in my backyard?"

"I, ah…I thought that we could transport it to Georgia for her birthday?" Or something. "I was bored, okay? I expected you to be here when the shuttle landed."

Pike just shakes his head, shoulders shaking with laughter, and wraps his arm around Kirk's neck before ruffling his hair like he was still some ten year old kid. He lets Kirk up again, then pulls him into a welcome home kiss, slow and deep and toe-curlingly sweet. When they pull apart, Number One winks at them.

"Come on, kid," she says. "We've got better things to do. _Inside_."

Kirk lets the hammer fall to the ground, forgotten.


End file.
